1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to motorcycles provided with an air cleaner in communication with an intake port of its engine, and a wind introduction duct for introducing wind into a primary chamber of the air cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some motorcycles are provided with an intake system in which an outlet port of a wind introduction duct (also known as a “scoop”) is connected to a primary chamber of an air cleaner. In such designs, an inlet of the wind introduction duct is opened toward the front of the vehicle, such that the dynamic pressure of the wind created during forward movement of the motorcycle enhances the charging efficiency of intake air.
One such intake system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2003-106148, for example. As shown in FIG. 3 of JP-A-2003-106148, the intake system has a structure in which a passage 118 extending vertically upwardly is connected to an air introduction device 74 opening forwardly relative to a vehicle body. An air filter 98 is positioned upstream of the passage 118, and a downstream side open rearwardly relative to the vehicle body.